


Just Dance

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>爱你。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

　　车在一栋八层左右的铅灰色建筑前停下，被夹在高楼里并不显眼。熄了火，维吉尔从车上下来，把车钥匙交给早就走上来的门童。他走到门口停下，看着这个没什么特别的大门，门口却站了六个保安，腰间鼓鼓的，个个荷枪实弹。  
　　这是什么地方？维吉尔有些疑惑，又有点好奇。但丁安排了约会，说要给他一个惊喜。惊喜嘛，维吉尔为了保持神秘感也就没有去调查了解，但按照他的经验和常理推断，得到的多半会是惊吓。  
　　招牌上的名字到是挺显眼的，“Nuage”。维吉尔知道，那是法语的“云朵”的意思。  
　　“啊，请问是费舍尔先生吗？”  
　　迎面走来的领班模样的人认出了维吉尔，他热情礼貌地欢迎他的到来，维吉尔坦诚地表示自己是第一次来，对方也没多问，带着职业的微笑领着他顺着厚实柔软的地毯往里走。维吉尔甚至都没有出示会员卡邀请券之类的东西就顺利地进去了。  
　　越往里走光线越暗，走到一扇暗红描金的门前，两个侍应生替他们打开门。  
　　充满节奏感的音乐和空气中带着些微挑逗气息的香气都让维吉尔大致猜到了这是一个什么地方，他在内心默默地笑了。有时候他还是会觉得遗憾，比如本来这是消遣放松的好地方，但人类的费洛蒙却对他毫无作用，更多的时候他是觉得麻烦，因为他不得不付出相应的演技，这是很累的事情。所以在这种人类贩卖信息素跟交配权的地方，但丁会给他什么惊喜？  
　　夜总会内部十分昏暗，曲曲绕绕的走道两边垂着豆沙红色的纱帘，长得拖到地上，堆积起来遮住了地灯，让光线变得更加暧昧朦胧。走到尽头，下方是被沙发包围的环形舞池，全世界最亮的光都打在舞池正中的台子上，一个几乎全身赤裸的褐发女人随着音乐舞动摇摆着。她洒了亮片的皮肤被汗水打湿，雪白的奶子上下抖动，她高抬腿，某些部位一览无余。她站在舞台边缘对着人群撅起屁股，然后疯狂地抖动，丁字裤上的装饰物在射灯的照射下，光彩夺目。  
　　台下有人尖叫有人鼓掌有人吹起了下流的口哨，接着有人喊出了一个数字，然后有人喊了一个更高的。  
　　舞池一隅是半圆形的复古吧台，稀稀落落地坐着几个人，手边都摆着一个PAD，他们喝着价格不菲的酒，小声地聊天，然后说着说着就笑起来。  
　　这里的人维吉尔大多都叫得出名字，各界名流跟富豪名媛聚集的脱衣舞夜总会，那样的安保水准他就能理解了。他转头对身边的领班说：“我要一个VIP包厢，我希望安静一些。”  
　　“请随我来，这边走，小心台阶。”

　　暗金色基调装潢的包厢不会让人觉得媚俗刺眼，面积不大，但足够舒适豪华，隔音良好，不开窗几乎听不到外面的声音。房间在舞池托高一层的右下角，离得有些远却可以清晰地看到舞台。维吉尔对那些明晃晃的肉体没有半点兴趣，他坐进沙发，领班留下一个PAD就离开了。  
　　维吉尔解开外套扣子，摘下眼镜捏了捏眉心，靠在沙发上闭目养神。但丁到底在干什么？忐忑又期待的心情在折磨着他。  
　　外面又过了两轮，安静的包厢里时间的流逝却好像异常的缓慢。怀里的手机震动起来，维吉尔的愉悦度上升一颗星。  
　　“想我了吗？ ”是但丁发来的消息，末尾还带了个小恶魔坏笑的emoji表情。  
　　维吉尔完全可以想象他的表情，他把电话拨了过去，直截了当地问：“我的惊喜呢？”他觉得自己就像一个闹脾气的小孩。  
　　没办法，但丁一旦自作主张，他就很没有安全感。但是他又不得不承认自己很喜欢冒险，但丁让他觉得刺激，他有点沉迷。这不是什么好事。  
　　“心急了？拉开窗帘等着。”  
　　但丁那边很吵，有很多人来回走动，维吉尔还是听到了他的笑声。那种小小的阴谋得逞的感觉。  
　　他有不祥的预感。  
　　但丁挂了电话，维吉尔拉开窗帘站到窗口。舞池里一片漆黑，只有环绕舞台下方的LED灯散发着微弱的光，像萤火虫一般。  
　　聚光灯点亮，打在舞台中央，维吉尔看到但丁姿势慵懒地靠在那根金属杆上——随着升降台升上来——他戴着一副黑色镂空的蝙蝠面具，一件短到胸的贴身黑色皮夹克让他的腰显得修长性感，下身是一条短得不能再短紧得不能再紧，把屁股包得又圆又翘的皮短裤，后面还有一根俏皮的恶魔尾巴，那双过膝的高跟长靴几乎要了维吉尔的命。  
　　他瞬间像被飓风卷入风暴的中心，再猛地摔到地上，强烈的晕眩带来一阵闷痛。  
　　我早该料到的。他抿唇摇头叹道。  
　　音乐响起，但丁眨眼舔了舔嘴唇，右手摆出手枪的手势对着维吉尔包厢的方向开了一枪，同时音乐里的枪声响起，舞台上焰火爆炸。  
　　维吉尔仿佛可以闻到空气里的火药味。  
　　但丁随着热辣的舞曲摇摆身躯，他用臀缝夹住钢管背靠着滑坐下来，对着台下张开双腿，有节奏地耸胯，手指故意在裆部来回抚摸。他舒展四肢，趴在舞台边上，像一只见着玩具的猫一般翻身嬉戏，伸手接过了两个男人递过来的大把绿色钞票，塞进他绷得紧紧的小裤裤里，变成情色的装饰，然后冲他们飞吻。  
　　但丁从来不乏追求者，维吉尔也没有放在心上过，那个臭小子现在却在向他示威。  
　　呵呵。确实是惊喜。  
　　领地受到威胁的雄狮站在暗处，一群可恶的鬣狗正在觊觎他的所有物，他的情绪正一点点蚕食他的耐心。  
　　但丁可以看见那个站在窗前一动不动的人影，他露出灿烂无比的微笑，抓住金属杆用它做圆心，绷直身体用脚尖在舞台旋转画圈。再次滑落在地上，他双手撑地翻上去用腿夹住钢管，然后倒挂着脱掉皮夹克，露出及胸的小背心。背心背后有一对小小的恶魔翅膀，随着但丁的舞姿可爱地抖动。  
　　体温攀升，汗水濡湿麦色的皮肤，火辣撩人。但丁单腿挂在钢管上，把外套扔向人群，他又叼住右手的半掌手套，缓慢暧昧地一个一个手指脱掉。  
　　大概是他妈的心灵感应或者别的什么，但丁能感觉到一股露骨的视线，死死地钉在他身上。他突然动弹不得，心跳加快，血液蒸腾，皮肤变得滚烫，忍不住望向那个的方向。  
　　带着血腥味的吻和充斥着暴力的性幻想让但丁快要晕过去了，他硬了，靠在钢管上像一个放荡的醉酒站街女郎。  
　　维吉尔手里拿着PAD，屏幕淡蓝色的光把他的脸映照得阴森冰冷。页面上的数额在飞快地刷新，他懒得再多看一眼，把PAD扔到地上一脚踩碎。看着舞台上的人，他拿起墙上的电话。  
　　“给我接你们的老板。”  
　　但丁解开短裤两边的皮绳，反握住钢管仰身下滑，他的腰上下摆动，比之前的女人还要柔软灵活，像一条无骨的水蛇。接着双臂用力举起自己，优雅地翻上钢管，力量和诱惑的舞蹈动作完美地结合在一起。  
　　他沉浸在音乐声里，聚光灯打在他身上，他其实看不见台下的人，但他很清楚那些人脸上都是什么表情，对他来说，让人类堕入他的欲望陷阱易如反掌。难的是，让那个人露出同样的表情。他转过身，把拇指插进短裤里缓缓地往下脱，他笑得很开心。  
　　因为他不用想也知道今天晚上的胜出者会是谁。  
　　  
　　但丁湿漉漉地从淋浴间出来，有人敲化妆间的门。  
　　“客人要求你马上过去，在七楼的星夜套房。”  
　　“我知道了。”但丁擦着头发上的水，看到手机屏幕亮了，上面的短讯写着“穿刚才那套衣服过来”，连标点符号都没有。  
　　他得意地大笑出声，想了一下接下来要发生的事，下身又不争气地硬了。他用手抓住勃起的阴茎对着镜子挺起小腹撸了两下，手掌抚过胸口夹着乳头，屁股还跟着摆动。他没让自己射出来，毕竟好戏要留在后面。  
　　“但丁，矜持点。”镜子里的自己一脸性奋，两眼放光，“等下指不定要受什么罪呢。”  
　　然后他开始头痛要怎么把变大的鸡鸡塞进那条紧巴得可怜的短裤。  
　　从私人电梯出来，踩着超过十公分的高跟走在绵软厚实的地毯上但丁心里有点没底。终于到了贵宾套房门口，但丁深吸了一口气叩了两下门，然后打开。  
　　什么都没发生。  
　　房间灯光暗得很暧昧，安静得全是但丁的呼吸声。维吉尔双腿交叠坐在沙发上，没有把他按在墙上强吻也没有暴怒的质问，但丁看不出他脸上的表情是要表达什么，这反而让他害怕起来。  
　　“过来。”维吉尔开口了，语气不冷不热。  
　　哦，果然还是生气了呀。  
　　一句话但丁就可以确认，他心情立刻好起来，失落感一扫而光。  
　　“这就是你说的惊喜？”维吉尔看着他，眼神平静而温和。  
　　但丁咽了口唾沫压下未知的不安跟期待，走到维吉尔跟前，分开腿跨坐到他的大腿上，双手搭上他的肩，把脸凑近，呼吸喷洒在他的鼻尖：“我一整晚都是你的，费舍尔先生。”  
　　维吉尔没忍住，别开头轻声笑了，闭着眼睛嘴角上翘。他第一次觉得自己演技如此糟糕。  
　　要死！他笑得真他妈好看。但丁觉得下面勒得好痛，他恨不得马上脱了这该死的皮短裤，把他按在沙发上，直接和他搞。但是游戏必须要玩下去才有意义，他只好咬住嘴唇忍下来。  
　　维吉尔嘴唇贴上来，并不吻他，蓝眼睛在黯淡的光线里深邃惑人。他缓缓地说：“我花了足够买下这个夜总会的钱买了你这个晚上，你起码要让我觉得这钱花得值。”  
　　“你确定不是看到我脱光太激动手滑多按了一个零？”但丁用食指挑起维吉尔的下巴，坏笑道：“可惜啊，就算不值也不能退货了。”  
　　“是好几个零。”维吉尔捉住但丁的手，亲吻他的手背，“我自己的东西还要付钱，真是便宜了那些混蛋。”  
　　“反正你使点小手段，那些钱就回到你的口袋了。”但丁把手指插进维吉尔西装的领巾袋，他按下去轻轻地抠，那个位置是乳头。  
　　维吉尔抓住他调皮的手，将他按到沙发上，声音低沉：“你认为自己不值这点钱？还是认为我付不起这个钱？但丁，你必须要清楚一点，对我来说，你是无价的。你把我叫到这里来，不就是为了看我不惜一切代价赢得你？”  
　　出乎意料的情话攻击让但丁有点手足无措，维吉尔的目光安静而灼人，掠过但丁的脸颊，即使隔着衣服也能感受到他身体的热度，全身的细胞变得异常敏感。  
　　空气里全是躁动不安的气息，但丁的呼吸急促起来。  
　　维吉尔低头吻住他，依旧柔软的嘴唇，两人的舌头纠缠到一起，淡淡的威士忌的味道，湿润的触感。灵活的舌头有力地深入但丁口中，强势地撩拨挑逗。这个吻比往常更炽热，更色情。但丁抱住维吉尔，腿缠上他来回磨蹭，鼓胀的下身需要一点抚慰。  
　　互相掠夺氧气的热吻结束，维吉尔放开但丁，拇指抚摸他的嘴唇。  
　　“你就不担心我弃权？”  
　　但丁抓住他的领带把他拽得更近，又露出了他标志性的小恶魔笑。  
　　“该跳舞了，先生。”  
　　维吉尔重新坐好，但丁走到吧台前给他倒了杯威士忌，他的眼睛没有移开过那双腿，线条被高跟长靴修饰得更加紧实诱人。嗯，还有那个美妙的屁股。  
　　但丁打开电脑，在歌单里选了首节奏稍强的电音舞曲，他走上沙发前头的专属小舞台，他不需要热身，立刻进入状态。他单手缠上钢管，扶着它转圈，把它当成男人的阴茎来回摩挲。  
　　裁剪精良的西装敞开，拿掉领带的衬衫解了两颗扣子，维吉尔张开双臂霸占了整张沙发，灼热的视线夹着贪婪的欲望刺穿但丁。  
　　奇妙的满足感，悸动又激烈，连连撩拨着但丁的心，分明他才是应该负责撩人的那个。他抬腿圈住钢管，若有似无地摩擦始终硬着的下身。  
　　“认真一点，”维吉尔靠在沙发靠背上，左手撑着头呷了一口酒，“像在台上那样晃你的腰，我都不知道你的腰可以那么软，或许我们可以尝试更多新的姿势。”  
　　他的话让但丁愈发兴奋起来，他凌乱的脑子里想，为什么他不是一结束就把自己按在化妆间或者别的什么地方强上了，一点道理都不讲的那种。这个男人生气也要生得这么有个性？  
　　维吉尔看到小恶魔听话地仰起头，钢管夹在臀缝间摩擦，碍事的恶魔尾巴被别得高高翘起，身体随着鼓点跟吉他的节奏摇摆伸展，腰臀的曲线漂亮完美。他缓慢下蹲，跪下，双手往下抚摸自己，停留在胯部揉弄不停。  
　　既是勾引又是乞求。  
　　里面已经湿了。  
　　脱掉皮夹克，小翅膀又露出来。但丁把脸贴在钢管上，轻轻地蹭，手摸着脖子往下滑，再从胯下摸上来，抓住恶魔尾巴来回滑动，像是被插入一般呻吟不停。他迷离地望向维吉尔，舌头舔舐冰凉的金属。  
　　操！受不了了！他要把这根冷冰冰的棍子换成维吉尔！  
　　过了两首歌，音乐换成了一首节奏舒缓些的曲子，但丁从舞台上下来，一边走向维吉尔一边解开自己短裤两边的皮绳。他跪到维吉尔的双腿间，顺着他的膝盖往上摸，手指扫过他已经硬起来的阴茎滑向他的腰。他撑着维吉尔的大腿，向上舒展身体，张口探出舌尖轻轻地扫过他的嘴唇和鼻尖。  
　　维吉尔揽住但丁的腰，将他拉向自己，手掌伸进小背心里揉按敏感的乳头，另一边用牙齿隔着皮料啃咬，背后的手顺着背沟滑进短裤，抓住圆润的臀肉。  
　　但丁难耐地拱起身体，按住他在自己身上乱来的手，像蛇一般扭动，腰部的肌肉线条欣长又迷人。逃离那些滚烫的触碰，他翻身坐到旁边，抬腿扯下了短裤，露出那条几根绳子和一块皮料组成的丁字裤。  
　　他硬得不行，那根东西随时都可能从那片可怜的布料里掉出来。他想要他，疯狂地想要。  
　　这真是甜蜜的折磨。  
　　背对着维吉尔坐到他的腿上，摇摆屁股的动作来回磨蹭着阴茎，但丁喉咙里发出低沉的呻吟。他撅起屁股，维吉尔看到那根细线穿过会阴嵌在股沟里，他伸出手指沿着那条线往下滑，停在阴囊下方轻轻地揉按。  
　　但丁被刺激得腿软，已经顾不得节拍，整个身体都颤栗起来。  
　　“继续跳啊？我可是付了钱的，敬业一点。”维吉尔的声音里带着明显的调戏意味。  
　　但丁咬住嘴唇，想要站起来，但“客人”的性骚扰并没有就此停止，维吉尔另一只手抚摸他的大腿，嘴唇贴上去亲吻他的屁股，用舌尖舔出一条湿润的线。  
　　小恶魔被推向高潮边缘，他抓住维吉尔的手大口的喘息，“……你再摸我就跳不下去了……”  
　　“可是我喜欢摸你。”维吉尔诚恳地说，他不介意这样继续玩下去，但丁太可爱了，这远比气昏头把他按在墙上疯狂地操上一顿来得值。当然这并不代表他等下不会把他按在墙上疯狂地操上一顿。  
　　“你不喜欢我摸你吗？”他的声音像从远方传来，暖烘烘的呼吸喷洒在皮肤上，手滑向大腿内侧，但丁抖得更厉害了，无法抑制的呻吟从喉咙里漏出来，他几乎就要射了。  
　　怎么可能不喜欢，他愿意每天被这双手摸到射出来。  
　　维吉尔恰到好处地松开他，但丁摇摇晃晃地站起来继续他的“工作”。歌曲到了高潮，他抱着头，在维吉尔面前尽情舞动，泛红的皮肤沾着汗，丁字裤已经完全被撑起来了。跳了一会儿，但丁抬腿踩在沙发上耸动胯部，在维吉尔眼前模仿着性爱的姿势和动作，抽插碾磨，辗转撩拨。惹火的姿势让阴茎摆脱束缚彻底滑了出来，暗红色的龟头湿漉漉的，前面的小眼淌着透明的前液。  
　　露骨的歌词让人面红耳赤，但丁晃动身体，手在身上四处游走抚过全身，再停在下身，扭动腰胯抚摸收紧的双球，挺立的阴茎随着他跳动，一些体液甩到了维吉尔的西裤上。  
　　维吉尔咬住食指的第二个指节，眯起双眼，眼神变得危险又致命。他要给他买项圈，买笼子，把他的小恶魔锁在家里，再也不让他出去。  
　　他拉开裤子拉链，掏出同样胀得发疼的阴茎，用手握住慢慢地撸动，拇指抚过顶端的湿漉漉的马眼，“现在把你漂亮的小屁股贴上来，”他用低沉的气声命令道，“为它跳舞。”  
　　维吉尔双腿打开，但丁用手指沾了一点前面渗出来的液体放进嘴里，像品尝甜品似的舔了舔指尖，“我真是爱死小维吉尔的味道了。”  
　　他听到维吉尔喉咙里野兽发情般低沉的呼吸声，色眯眯的笑着舔了舔嘴唇，扯掉碍事的丁字裤扔到维吉尔脸上，双手握着阴茎对着他耸胯。歌曲的节奏变了，他转身下腰，撅起屁股贴上去，用股沟磨蹭维吉尔那硬得像铁的阴茎。  
　　“……呼……”维吉尔的头狠狠地撞上靠背，但丁真的会要了他的命，他整个身体都软了，兴奋得发抖。他喘着粗气，用力拍了但丁的屁股一巴掌，然后抓住，手指陷进极富弹性的臀肉大力地捏，“……甜心，再卖力点……”  
　　但丁一边扭腰一边用手把维吉尔的阴茎按在股沟里来回抽插蹭动，好几次都顶到后穴入口，撑开一点又滑出去。  
　　维吉尔抓着自己的头发，大口地喘息，呻吟声变得越来越明显。  
　　他快要失控了。  
　　但丁跪下来，把阴茎含进嘴里。作为回应，维吉尔叫出了声。舌头抵住那道沟舔舐，维吉尔的气味让但丁性奋。他顺着维吉尔的动作吞咽吮吸，收起牙齿，把那巨大的龟头吞进深处。  
　　维吉尔挺腰操进但丁的嘴里，但丁的唾液濡湿了他的裤子，手掌圈起来来回撸动着露在外面的部分。  
　　“快点，快点。”维吉尔扶着额头望着天花板催促着，他的大脑一片空白，“对，就这样，对。”  
　　剧烈的高潮汹涌而来，令人战栗的热流涌向小腹，维吉尔拱起腰，但丁感到微咸的温热液体喷射进自己的口腔跟喉咙，他咽下那些液体，用舌头把阴茎清理干净。  
　　他爬到维吉尔身上，阴茎和维吉尔的撞到一起，他故意跟它摩擦，解开维吉尔的衬衫，把手伸进去滑向他的脖子环住。  
　　“还要我继续跳吗？亲爱的。”他看着他高潮后恍惚迷离的脸问道。  
　　维吉尔没有立刻回答他，安静地抱着他，过了好一会儿才缓缓地眨了眨眼，专属于他的神采回到眼中。他咬住但丁的下唇轻轻啃咬，嗓音潮湿又沙哑：“如果我说我完事了，你会不会哭？”  
　　怀里的人明显僵硬了，表情变得很有趣。  
　　“哈哈哈，”维吉尔笑了起来，英俊的笑容有些邪恶，他吻他，“因为如果我说‘我要惩罚你’‘让你三天下不了床’这种话，只会让你觉得很爽。”  
　　但丁的拳头砸在维吉尔脸侧，维吉尔顺着他手臂往上亲吻，他亲吻他的脸颊，他的嘴角，托着他的头贴上他的嘴唇，认真地跟他接吻，吻到他身体软化。  
　　“但丁，我不撒谎。你今天晚上这么辣，我怎么可能完事，我现在就要上你。马上。”

　　昏暗的室内，舞台上的射灯将视线聚焦在舞台上。但丁的手被维吉尔的领带缠住，绑在了他刚才跳舞的钢管上，高高地翘起屁股，臀肉上鲜红的掌印宣誓着主权，后穴里插着毛茸茸的兔子尾巴肛塞，随着身体的颤抖，软软的绒毛不停地抖动。  
　　“夹住了，别让它掉出来。”维吉尔靠在吧台上休息，汗珠从他的太阳穴滑落，他用手把汗湿垂下的刘海往后梳。端起杯子，琥珀色的酒液在杯中微微荡漾，透过双重的颜色看向舞台上的但丁。光影流动，他的呼吸又粗重起来，另一只手伸向又有抬头欲望的阴茎，把酒含在嘴里慢慢地吞咽。  
　　但丁抓着钢管，有些晕乎，体力透支让他不得不努力集中注意力，好让那个该死的玩具不掉出去。维吉尔端着酒慢悠悠地走到舞台边，他抬起但丁的下巴吻他的唇，把酒喂进他的嘴里，看他因为无法吞咽而从嘴角流下来。湿漉红润的嘴唇微张，舌尖不自觉地滑过唇瓣，单纯又绝对的诱惑，维吉尔含住它们，舔吮啃咬。  
　　单方面地掠夺氧气让但丁膝盖发软，双腿发颤，维吉尔把酒杯里剩余的酒和冰块倒进但丁的背沟。  
　　“……哈啊……”但丁被冰凉的液体刺激得叫出声来，身体晃了晃差点跪下去，一些酒从背沟里淌出来。  
　　酒香四散。  
　　维吉尔捏住一颗乳头，低头吸吮背沟里的威士忌。他的舌头舔过脊柱，但丁呼吸都要停滞了，喉咙里发出细碎的呜咽，身体抖个不停。肠道收缩，兔子尾巴被挤出来掉在地上，银色的金属头上沾着乳白色的精液。  
　　精液的混合物细细的一条从微微红肿的穴口往下流。  
　　“哎呀，真不乖，”维吉尔笑着，“都漏出来了。”  
　　但丁来不及思考，酒精快速地燃烧着他的血液，刺进身体迅速锁定G点的手指，让他睁大眼睛无声地尖叫。快感如电流般快速涌向四肢百骸，身体好像不属于自己了，眼泪在眼眶里打转。他被维吉尔的手指操得不知所措，疲软的阴茎又不知廉耻的硬了起来。  
　　操！操！操！他宁可维吉尔野蛮粗暴一点，那才是他本来的目的……现在他真的要疯了。这个混蛋！但这一切都太他妈美好了，比他预期的要好上百倍，他根本无法喊停。  
　　“……维……操我……”他喘息着，收紧甬道夹住维吉尔的手指，艰难地组织着语言，“……再狠点……再用力点……”  
　　维吉尔长吁了一口气，但丁的恳求让他的心被捏紧，小腹又酥又麻。他低头用力地咬了一口，在但丁的屁股上留下两排深刻的牙印。  
　　舞台旁的墙上嵌着大面的镜子，但丁可以清楚地看见维吉尔是如何操他的，自己又是如何红着脸双眼迷离的浪叫。和自己哥哥出演的限制级电影，色情又下流。  
　　维吉尔掰开紧实的臀肉，被撑开的穴口在阴茎抽出时露出粉嫩的沾着精液的肉壁，急不可耐地收缩，一张一合，插入后又快速地被再次撑开，精液和润滑剂被挤出来，因为频繁的抽插泛起细细的泡沫。  
　　全部抽出再狠狠地捅进去，但丁控制不了自己的声带，甜腻热辣的呻吟一声高过一声。维吉尔有些急躁，他重重地顶到底，喘息着俯下身抱住但丁，像野兽交配时那样咬住他的后颈抽送了一会儿，手握住他的湿漉漉的阴茎撸动。  
　　“你叫得真好听，”阴茎在但丁身体里搅弄，他握住他的腰舔他背上的皮肤，啃咬他的肩胛骨，搓揉他的乳头，“再叫大声点。”维吉尔用气声命令道，双手滑下去按住他的大腿，快速向前顶送。  
　　身体内部激烈的冲撞让但丁失声叫出来，身体的节奏已经被维吉尔带走，他试图握住钢管来稳住身体，最后只能完全靠维吉尔来支撑自己。  
　　狭窄的肠道猛然收紧。他仰起头断断续续地喘息，阴茎在维吉尔手里跳动，一股一股的精液喷射出来，溅在地上。  
　　维吉尔把瘫软的但丁从钢管上解下来，手依旧绑在一起，他把他放到一旁的豪华大床上。身体陷入柔软的床垫，虚脱的但丁几乎立刻昏睡过去，以为可以放松喘口气了，维吉尔却托着他的屁股重新插了进去。  
　　但丁撑着床往后退，维吉尔拽住他的腿把他拉回来，分开腿狠狠地干他。  
　　“你要去哪里？”温柔的声音里突然透出一丝冷峭。  
　　但丁后脑撞在床上，发出近乎哭泣的呻吟，无意识地摇着头。他并不是真的想跑，是身体察觉到危险自己动了起来。  
　　“制定游戏规则的人是你啊，甜心。”维吉尔抚摸但丁的脖子，“喂饱我才可以休息。”  
　　维吉尔把他抱起来，好在被捆住的双手可以挂在维吉尔的脖子上，让他不至于失去重心从维吉尔身上掉下去。一下又一下，重重地插进去，每次都因为重力插得更深，每插进去一次但丁就叫一声，一声比一声甜。  
　　维吉尔吻他，伸出舌头舔他，把他顶在墙上用力地操。但丁不知道自己是不是哭了，前所未有的快感将他生吞活剥，只能把自己完全交于维吉尔，在欲望里随波逐流。  
　　有好几次，维吉尔都感觉不到自己了，炽烈的火焰，将他从里面点燃，他的身体将他包裹，滚烫的肉体烧乱了他的理智跟思绪，他竭力想要压抑的疯狂险些就破壳而出。他舔了舔被咬破的嘴角，血的味道让他兴奋不已。  
　　他亲吻他，神魂颠倒地吮咬那双唇。  
　　“你是我的。”  
　　“只能是我的。”  
　　  
　　但丁不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，或许干脆是昏过去了，屁股到现在还在痛。他侧过头，看到还睡着的维吉尔，地灯光线暖暖的，软软的刘海贴在额头，毫无防备。这个大男孩可爱的样子瞬间击中了但丁，看到他受伤的嘴角，他忍不住凑上亲吻那片伤口。  
　　维吉尔咕哝了一声，没睁开眼睛直接揽住但丁的头吻他。  
　　只是轻轻地吻了几秒，然后就放开了。但丁想笑，他把手从被子里抽出来却带出来另一只手——他的手和维吉尔的手被手铐铐在一起。  
　　这个幼稚鬼。  
　　幸福感在身体里扩散，但丁戳了戳又捏了捏维吉尔的脸，看他在睡梦里皱眉。  
　　  
　　真是不知道谁才是幼稚鬼呢。


End file.
